Pokémon: Serene Unity
by SmashUniverse64
Summary: (Warning: contains TF/TG) A down on his luck former trainer and his last companion Pokémon reminisce about the past and talk about the future until an earthquake shakes the mountain and leads to both of their untimely demises. Or at least they would have if a mysterious force didn't arrive and save them both... in a manner of speaking.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Fragile Lives**_

* * *

Life has a funny way of blowing up in your face. It seems like wherever you think your life is going, it can spin out of control and leave you in a place where you have never been before. Sometimes you don't even recognize who you are anymore.

Oh, you thought I meant figuratively? Well, sure I mean… that's what most people would assume. Not me though. My story left me different in _every_ way imaginable.

* * *

"Why does this crap always happen to me?" The young man had tired himself out from all the running he had just done. When he turned around, he saw the long winding road that had got him where he was, as well as the familiar and iconic tower in the distance. It only reminded him of the humiliation he had just faced.

"Damn it, damn it, damn it! That was the best chance I ever had at getting a decent job and I blew it," he said, shaking his head and sighing. "Just like always…" He reached to the lone Pokéball on his belt and threw it up, releasing his one and only companion. A small black fox-like creature materialized in front of him.

"Master," the man heard a female voice say in his mind. "Where are we?" He looked down at the creature that he would call an Umbreon. The Umbreon wore a small grey collar with a place for a stone which was currently taken up by a moon stone that shined from the light of the evening sun. She looked concerned, her head tilted and eyes questioning.

"We're at Mt. Mortar, Eve." He knelt down and petted his friend on the head. "I managed to mess up again." Eve looked downcast by that news.

"Oh no. Did it not work out at the gym?" The human shook his head, a melancholy smile on his face.

"Are you really surprised? I've never been able to do anything right." He stood up, continuing to walk up the mountain trail. Eve watched him go, looking sad.

"William, please," Eve said as she caught up with him. "You can't always be thinking that way." He looked down at his Pokémon.

"Why should I not? At this point, I'm gonna end up living on the street if I can't hold down a job." As they kept walking, they came upon a river up top of the small mountain that flowed into the interior below. "Ah, here we are." He sat down at the edge of the river and stared into the distance. Eve was very sad to see her trainer so distraught, so she came over and sat next to him on the river bank. They sat in silence for a few moments, before William turned to her with a frown on his face.

"You know something, Eve? I'm starting to think that maybe I should just give up. This is the third job attempt in the last month that hasn't worked out," William said with a defeated sigh. It was true. Ever since his failure at the Indigo League all those years ago, he had been in a rut that he couldn't get out of. Eve knew her master's pain. She had been with him since they were very young.

"But, Master," Eve replied. "You mustn't give up on life, because it is far too precious a gift to waste. Be more positive and positive things will come your way. Please… don't be so hard on yourself, Master."

"I appreciate your words, Eve. You and Mom have given me so much support, but I haven't shown anything for it." Eve looked upset that her trainer was still beating himself up, but William didn't notice her disappointment. He held his head in his hands and looked sadly at the river, getting lost in the ambient sound of flowing water. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

A glint of light shot into his face straight from the river. He followed it as it flowed down the river. He launched out his arm and caught it before it went any further. When he pulled it out of the water, he tilted his head. It was a small stone, but it wasn't like any stone he had ever seen. It was rainbow-colored,round, and completely smooth. It had some sort of strange double helix symbol on the inside of it.

"Wh-What is this? It looks like one of those Mega Stones that some people have," William said, looking over the stone with intrigue.

"I don't know, Master. I've never seen any sort of stone like that in my life. I doubt Mother knows, may Arceus rest her soul," Eve said solemnly. William stashed it into his vest pocket.

"I can probably find something to do with this. Maybe Elm would want to see it."

"Or you could keep it as a momento." Eve smiled up at her master and nuzzled him affectionately. William allowed a legitimate smile as he returned the affection in the form of a hug.

"Thanks, Eve. I honestly feel a little bit better. What did I do to deserve a friend like you?"

"William, we've been together for as long as I can remember. I'm never going to give up on you."

Eve and William spent nearly thirty minutes on top of Mt. Mortar just sitting by the river and enjoying each other's company. They looked out over the nearby cliff, seeing the sprawling forest and the Sprout Tower all the way in Violet City. A happy memory about Pokémon training actually came to the surface of his mind, beating the Violet City gym when Eve was still just an Eevee. Things were different back then, that was for sure. But, even in this moment after William felt content.

When the sound of the Kricketot came rolling in, it became apparent that night was soon going to fall. "Well, we should probably head home, Eve." He gulped. "This is gonna be really hard to explain to mom…"

"She won't be angry and you know it," Eve said. "What _is_ gonna be hard is having to listen to my sisters and their gossip."

"What, about how much of a loser your trainer is?" he guessed with a cheeky grin that clued Eve in about his lighter mood.

Eve giggled. "If they rip on you, they can go suck a Solrock." The two both laughed heartily before walking away from the river and down the cliffside trail.

* * *

"Look, we just want to know how you got here. It's not every day someone like you shows up in our caves," the tall and round rock Pokémon said, looking down at the small creature. The creature looked desperate, tears in its eyes.

" _Right now… I need help… they're gonna capture me. They already know I'm here. Please, just… help me."_

Footsteps were echoing through the cave system ahead. They were going arrive any second now. The gathered group of Geodudes and the Golem surrounding the small creature had made their decision. In order to save her they had to do something drastic. They formed a line in front of her, standing protectively while they prepared to use their move.

" _Thank you… I just hope no one gets hurt…"_

* * *

"Hm?" Eve stopped in her tracks only a little bit down the trail, looking down to her feet.

"Eve? What's up?" William asked, stopping when he noticed that she wasn't by his side.

She looked very concerned. "Something's happening… I feel like I felt something coming from the caves."

The ground underneath the both of them started to shake, the low rumble causing Pidgey and Spearow in the woods to take off into the sky in a panic. Eve and William both looked at each other with growing fear evident in their eyes. Just a few moments later, it was becoming hard to stand up straight from the shaking they both felt.

"Dear Arceus… it's an earthquake!" William shouted, turning around and sprinting back up the mountain trail. "Come on Eve, we need to get away from here!"

Eve quickly followed, catching up to her trainer and keeping pace with him. The flat top of the mountain was in sight. They had nearly made it.

 _Crrk!_

"Gah!" William lost his balance as a part of the cliff fell away where he stood, throwing him over the edge. "Eve!"

Eve nearly froze up, the shock of seeing her trainer falling making her limbs lock up. "No!" She threw out her Psychic grasp, encasing the human in her power. She tried to focus, tried to pull him back up to safety.

 _Crrrrrk!_

Eve suddenly felt gravity push down on her hard, her Psychic power breaking as the entire mountain trail broke off from Mt. Mortar's side. Time seemed to slow down as Eve and William caught a glimpse of each other. Eve couldn't even think of anything to say over their telepathic link.

The earthquake and the subsequent landslide buried the land underneath, walling off several cave entrances and crushing everything in it's path. The loud crashes and the aftershocks could be heard and felt across Johto, the entire ordeal lasting a full two minutes. What nobody anywhere could hear was the faint sound of pained cries and cracking bones muffled by the rumbles.

* * *

The Geodudes and the Golem had done it. There was now a huge wall of rock in front of them because they had collapsed the cave inward in a very skilled way. The Golem looked at the small creature. "It is done," he simply said. "With minimal damage to the mountain too. Great work, G-Dudes." The Geodudes flashed a thumbs up.

The small creature had huddled up against the wall, still looking just as pained as before. She could hear the sound of light weeping through the new cracks in the walls. _"I'm grateful that you were able to preserve the mountain… but it seems like not everything came out unscathed."_ She reached out with her extrasensory vision and gasped. _"No way…"_

* * *

William barely held onto consciousness, blood seeping from a blunt wound on his head. "Eve…" he muttered. He crawled on his hands and knees, every movement shooting new pain through his body. He was pretty sure one of his legs was broken... but he had to hold on.

The fallen rocks had caved him in, the light of the setting sun barely shining through the cracks. He knew the rocks were unstable… If he couldn't escape from under this he was as good as dead.

He noticed a light yellow glow coming from around a corner, one that was a different color than the orange sunset. "Eve!" he said, adrenaline kicking in. He crawled faster, going around a bend. His heart sank when he saw his beloved friend. "No, no, no, no, NO!"

Eve's body was mangled, blood seeping from her many laceration wounds and front her lower half which was completely buried under the rocks. The collar had been undone, the moon stone shattered in front of her in the dirt. She had her eyes barely open, trying to hold on just as much as William was. "Will…"

"Eve, no…" William said through clenched teeth, sliding himself over to her. "I… we…"

"No, Will… this is it," Eve said through her link, William noticing that she sounded physically distant, almost as if she was standing at the other end of a long hall. "There's no way… I'm gonna survive."

"But you can't leave me! You're the only friend I have left!" William wept loudly, leaning right down next to her. "You're the only thing in my life that I haven't ruined... I don't want to live in a world without you…"

Eve shook her head, coughing up blood before looking him in the eye. "No… you have to. You've shown... that you are far more than your failures. Tonight, when I saw you happy…" She gave him a melancholy smile similar to the one he had given her just a little earlier that evening. "That… meant the world to me. All I've ever wanted… is for you to be happy." Her eyes were starting to get heavy, her body's glow fading out like a dimming light. "Live your life… to the fullest… Goodbye William…"

William could only stare in utter shock as he watched Eve give her last breath. The injured human collapsed next to her without another world, putting his hands on the still warm body. He cradled her body as close to him as possible, his own pain finally catching up to him. With the last bit of strength he had, he picked up Eve's collar and reached into his vest pocket to retrieve the Mega Stone. The small stone fit perfectly into the spot…

And then something amazing happened.

William recoiled from the bright light that suddenly washed over him. He seemed to be lifted into the air, the collar floating as well. He was too out of it to understand what was happening, but he stared in awe as the collar floated to him and fastened itself around his neck.

In an instant William felt a warm energy flow through his body, one that was comforting and a little familiar. " _It feels like Eve…"_ he thought. The pain he felt melted away, as did the sadness addling his mind. Amidst the calm feeling, William couldn't feel his body changing.

Black fur quickly spread across his body, covering him head to toe. His face elongated slightly, becoming a very short muzzle while his ears became larger. His entire body slimmed down, becoming daintier and sleeker in some places but wider and thicker in others. The bone structure changed in his feet, giving them a very animal-like look. His spine extended out, quickly covering in fur as well to become a tail. Two mounds of flesh ballooned out on his chest, quickly gaining a lot of mass until they easily D-sized. Finally, his former sex disappeared inside of him, leaving something else in its wake as his internal organs readjusted to serve a new purpose.

William was lowered to the ground, the state of near euphoria he just experienced wearing off when his new feet met dirt. He opened his eyes, noticing a warm yellow glow against the rocks surrounding him. "What... is that?"

William blinked when he realized how weird his voice sounded. It was light, feminine and… almost kinda cute. He gulped, slamming his eyes shut for a moment before looking down at himself. The fur, the glowing rings on his thighs, the slim torso. The breasts. The lack of feeling between his legs.

" _William…?"_

"Gah!" he yelped, not expecting another voice. " _Wait a minute… that was in my head."_ He glanced down to the limp Umbreon body, making the connection. "Wait, Eve!?"

" _I… what… happened?"_

William tried to formulate words to answer this question. He wasn't even sure if the voice was real or if his body was real. For all he knew, he had died and was having some bizarre dream. When he heard the sound of rocks crumbling, he knew for sure that he didn't want to take any chances.

"I don't know… but I do know that we have to get out of here." He moved quickly, grabbing a rock and tossing it aside with surprising strength. That one move made just enough space for him to slip through a crack and run away from the giant pile of rocks. With one final crash, the entire thing came crashing down as the transformed William ran off into the nearby forest.

* * *

"What did you do?" the Golem asked, carrying the small creature away to safety. "Back there at the crack I mean."

" _I had to do something to help two friends escape from a terrible fate… and I was able to manage it albeit in an unorthodox way…"_

"You're too kind, mistress," the Golem chuckled.

The small creature sighed, but she looked up at the Golem holding her and gave a weary smile. _"Maybe. But I feel like I won't regret what I've done here tonight."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A Look in the Mirror**

 **By SmashUniverse64**

* * *

When something really scary or exciting happens, you always have this period where your heart nearly beats out of your chest. After that moment when I first transformed, I had no idea what to do except for run. Run until I couldn't anymore. So that's what I did. Into the woods I ran, deeper than I ever had before.

But there's another part of that adrenaline rush that always comes afterwards: the crash. All of the fatigue you amassed just falls on you all at once, and for me that was the feeling of almost dying in that rock slide. Once that happened and I finally came to, I understood that what had happened wasn't a dream or even a nightmare. It was my new reality.

* * *

"Ah…" William slowly opened his eyes, the darkness of the night still enveloping his body. He didn't know where he was or what had really happened. The only thing he knew was that he was alive… the rest would have to be figured out. The first thing he decided to do as his senses returned was to survey the place he occupied.

Strangely, a dim yellow glow lit up what seemed to be dirt. Dirt above his head, dirt under his butt, dirt surrounding every side except for one place where he could see trace amounts of moonlight coming in. It was a really small hole, probably made by a Pokémon. It was pretty claustrophobic but it seemed to be safe.

"There are worse places I could have ended up I suppose…"

William blinked. He was the only one around, but it that was decidedly a female voice. One glance down at his own body confirmed what he had immediately began dreading. "Crap…"

He was greeted by the sight of the two fleshy orbs on his chest and the rest of his very, very feminine body sprawled out in front of him. It was all covered in black fur, along with two bright yellow rings on his outer thighs that emitted their own light. A pit grew in William's stomach. What had happened before wasn't some sort of fever dream.

"No, no, no… this can't…" He couldn't stop himself from raising one of his hands and touching one of his breasts.

"Eeep!" He recoiled away as soon as he made contact. One touch fired off all kinds of nerves… They were extremely sensitive. "OK… best to not touch those for a while." His mind filled in all sorts of other parts of his body that he could touch, but he banished the thought on account of it being way too creepy.

He began to realize that he was freaking out. The female body, the odd physiology… it was too much for his mind to handle. It only got worse when he realized another part of what this all meant: Eve must have really died in the rock slide. She wasn't here with him, where else would she be?

William fell onto his back, closing his eyes and curling up in a ball. "Just make this all go away!" he screamed out, not even registering how loud and girlish his voice was. He wanted nothing more than to fade away into nothing so he wouldn't have to deal with this.

" _Ugh… William? W-where are we?"_

"Huh?" William's eyes snapped open at the sound of another voice, a familiar voice. "Eve?" He looked around, searching for her.

" _Yeah… it's me,"_ she replied, her telepathic voice sounding distant and woozy. _"I can't feel anything…"_

"I can't see you," William said, sitting up. When he did, William noticed something odd. Another faint light was being cast on the dirt wall of the little underground den, and it didn't take long for the transformed trainer to find it. "Wait…"

" _I can see… some kind of den?"_ When Eve spoke, it clicked in William's head. The rainbow colored stone in Eve's grey collar that he wore around his neck was glowing with white light and it had lit up a little more when William heard Eve's voice.

"Eve… you're inside of this stone…" William breathed out.

" _Wha… no… that's impossible!"_ Eve said in a panicked voice. _"Oh Arceus above… so what happened back on the mountainside…"_ William lowered his head and found himself nodding lightly. Somehow Eve could feel it or see it because she quickly replied to his nonverbal gesture. _"Then that means…"_

"Don't say anything more," William said firmly, trying to calm Eve down despite his own fear and uncertainty. "We'll figure this out. We always have no matter how bad things have gotten in the past."

" _But in the past we haven't had to deal with what just happened to us! William, look at yourself!"_ Eve was on the verge of hysterics. _"I_ died _back there in the rockslide and you got turned into some kind of Umbreon monster! You aren't even male anymore…"_

"I said don't say anything else!" William screamed out in a sudden burst of emotion. Eve didn't say anything this time, the stone's glow decreasing ever so slightly. The transformed human and his deceased Pokémon sat quietly for a moment, William's breathing and the distant call of Hoothoot being the only sat in the tiny den.

William didn't want to try and understand what this all meant right now, but the questions still came to his mind as he sat in his regret. _What am I? How am I not dead? Why is Eve's mind inside of the stone and why can I hear her?_ He felt horrible for snapping at her. She was just as confused as he was, perhaps even more so. He had watched her body die, her consciousness slipping away right before his eyes. He couldn't imagine what that would feel like for her.

"Sorry…" William eventually said. "We just… need to keep our heads." He reached up and touched the stone lightly. "The one head we have to share."

Eve sighed, sounding like she was on the verge of tears. _"OK… I'm sorry, I just… I'm really shaken up."_

"I know," her trainer replied. He shifted his body slightly, trying to get into a better position.

" _What are you doing?"_

"I'm gonna see what's outside." William was on his hands and knees. His center of balance was all out of whack and he could already tell what was doing it, the two things hanging from his chest no doubt. He had to ignore it for now.

" _But… what if someone sees you?"_

"Eve, you know as well as I do that no one comes into this part of the woods. It's just been us." William was close to the exit and he poked his head out, his long ears on the top of his head pointing out into the darkness. But it wasn't dark or at least it didn't appear that way. He could see fine, more than fine actually. He was in awe. "Could you always see this well in the dark?"

" _Yes. It's an innate ability my species has,"_ Eve replied.

"Even with how messed up this all is… that's a pretty useful ability to have." William slowly pulled himself out of the hole, being careful not to touch his new feminine parts. He rose his feet and tried to take a step.

" _William, be careful!"_

"Woah!" As careful as he was, he didn't anticipate how his newly shaped feet would feel, making him lose his balance and tumble over. "Ow…"

" _Are you alright?"_ Eve sounded a lot more worried than she would have in any other circumstance. William completely understood. He sat on his butt and looked down to his feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine… I'm just not used to basically having to stand on the tips of my toes all the time," he said with a slight chuckle. The change in gait was probably the least weird part about this whole experience, so he could deal with that in the short term.

" _I'm so sorry… you shouldn't have to go through this,"_ Eve apologized.

"Eve, this isn't your fault," William assured her. He looked around, taking in the location to try and get landmarks. Everywhere around him was covered in a dim yellow glow, so it illuminated things even further despite the tree cover blocking the light of the moon. The den was indeed located at the base of a tree, an old tree by the look of it.

"You know, maybe this whole thing is actually a blessing in disguise." He tried to stand again, this time focusing harder to keep his balance. He found a path he thought he knew and started off toward it. He was slow at first but he eventually was able to maintain a decent pace.

" _How do you figure?"_

"Well, think about this." When he noticed a stump at the intersection of two dirt paths, he smiled. He knew this way. "We aren't dead, neither of us. We're still here. Second, we're not far from home. We'll be able to get help soon." He knew he wouldn't be able to face the town let alone his mother looking like this but nevertheless he kept talking. "Finally… well… give me a minute on a third thing."

" _But those_ blessings _as you call them are at_ _the cost of both of our bodies…"_ Eve said sadly. _"Who's to say that we'll be able to fix this or even find out how all of this happened?"_

"I don't know… maybe we won't," William replied, taking the left pathway. "But for now we just have to figure a few things out." A few minutes of silence followed, allowing the Umbreon hybrid and the other soul who occupied his body some time of quiet reflection.

William noted how odd it felt to walk down these same paths in a body that was completely foreign, especially one that could see so well. He swore he could spot more detail in everything he looked at. Eve saw everything through his eyes as if she were staring through a window. She could the motion of his body and could even hear whispers and see faint ghostly images. Images of a young William and a baby Eevee running down this very pathway alongside of them. She could see them and even hear their voices, but it was very muffled and muted.

" _I… can see us…"_ Eve broke the silence, startling William a little.

"What? What do you mean?" William asked.

" _I think it's a memory,"_ Eve said, quiet awe audible in her voice. _"It's us when we were little…"_

William was getting a little nostalgic himself just hearing what she had described. He really didn't think about what Eve had meant. "Yeah… we came out here all the time, didn't we? There was that little pool where we would play around and do basic training."

" _Oh! The image is clearer now!"_ Eve shouted. It was true, the ghostly images suddenly became more detailed as William recalled the past. _"I think I can see your memories, William."_

Sure enough, William was starting to see the images too. The blue aura of his younger human, male self playing with Eve as a tiny Eevee. "Woah…"

" _Am… am I doing this?"_ If she had a body, she would have felt a chill come up her spine. That effect seemed to transfer onto the Umbreon hybrid.

William paused, almost saying something but then shaking his head to clear his thoughts. The visions had dispersed when he looked up again. "Forget about that. We're here." He stopped, finally coming to the destination he had been looking to find.

" _Where?"_ Eve then saw what he was seeing. _"Oh!"_

A tiny pool of water surrounded by the trees of the forest, tall grass, and an open sky. The reflection of the light from the full moon above reflected off of the water. Oddly, he noticed the glow coming off of him getting even brighter.

"Yup, it's our pool," William said, not being able to resist a smile. This was one of their favorite places, a best kept secret of northern Johto that few knew existed. They called it the moonlight pool.

" _It's weird to be here again, but it's a good weird,"_ Eve said happily. _"I loved soaking up the power of the moon while bathing in the water."_

"Oh yeah. What did that feel like?" William asked, stepping toward the water. The moon was beginning to peek out between the shrinking number of tree branches getting in the way as he moved, William's glow getting brighter still.

" _It's the best feeling an Umbreon can experience,"_ Eve said warmly. She saw that William was moving faster. _"You're gonna try it?"_

He giggled, blushing when he heard just how girly it sounded. "I am pretty curious…"

" _Your rings are glowing pretty brightly,"_ Eve observed. _"It just might work!"_

As he stepped down into the shallow water, the Umbreon hybrid was now fully under the moon's light. The sensation of cool water on his thick black fur was bizarre enough for WIlliam, but the moon was a completely different story.

"Arceus…" he gasped. He stared up at the moon, a wave of comfort and warmth washing over his body. He took a few steps forward, never taking his eyes away from the moon. His rings were nearly white they were glowing so bright. He felt calm, he felt energized, he felt strong.

" _Ah… I can feel it too,"_ Eve said. _"Amazing, isn't it?"_

"This feels good," William whispered. "Scratch that. It feels really good!" He couldn't help but wear a big smile. For the first time in the last few months, William was genuinely happy and what an expected source of happiness. He laughed out loud, putting his hands behind his head and reveling in moon's light. "I wouldn't mind just standing here forever!"

" _It's very, very tempting,"_ Eve agreed. _"I almost feel like I still have my body when you do this…"_

"Speaking of body…" William blushed when he looked down at himself and the rippling water that was now a little over his knees. "I guess since I'm already here…"

" _You're actually gonna bathe. Not a bad idea."_ Eve too felt happy to be here even if she wasn't there physically. She was willing to make the best of this if William was too. _"Here, I can help you clean yourself. I was the one with that very fur just a few hours ago."_

William laughed, appreciating that Eve was already starting to joke around. "Eve… you're the best friend anyone could ever ask for." He sighed, closing his eyes. "With your help… maybe I'll make it through this."

" _No._ We _are gonna get through this together,"_ Eve said with determination.

William nodded, touching the stone on the collar around his neck. "Yeah… together."

* * *

Back in the woods, a small primate-like Pokémon stomped around angrily in front of the old tree.

"Gah! Someone disturbed my den again!" he ranted. "I can tell because all of the dirt furniture got crushed!" He check the dirt around his den, noticing a group of footprints that were leading down the path.

"Aha!" he sniffed the ground, finding another spot where the creature who had been here previous apparently fell over. "That body print… really big." He noticed the shape. Long, slender, tall…

"Wait… it must have been a human!" he shouted. He was certainly ablaze with righteous fury now. "I'm gonna find this guy… he's gonna pay!" He barreled down the path following the tracks. The hunt had officially begun.


End file.
